shadow
by Lol that girl
Summary: Alec, when human was in love with Tessa, they had planed to run away together. but when the village turned on Jane and Alec, the lovers were separated. 200 years later they met again but alec works for the volturi and Tessa is a strong gifted vamp who hates the volturi. this is a story about love, lost and drama. but mostly a typical love story. better than it sounds! try it


**hey guys! another story! hehehe. for the ones how are reading my other stories sorry I haven't updated the ours in a while, im having a bit of writers block. for the new ones, hope you enjoy this story and check out my other ones!**

**so this is an alec and oc story! hehe I have been writing this for a while but school and competing is taking up most of my time at the mo, so no regular update, but I will try and get more chapters up as soon as I can!**

**really hope you enjoy this! tell me what you think and if I should keep writing it!**

**I don't own twilight**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**this is an update of the first chapter with out the name mistake, sorry about that and thank you to the people who pointed it out to me! you guys are awesome! thanks to everyone who has followed this story you guys rock! **

**please check out my other stories!**

* * *

It was noon out and snowing, coving our humble village in a white blanket of silk, the robins were singing and the sun was shining bright reflecting of the newly laid snow, in the beautiful meadow that was in just outside of the village. This is where I was waiting for my beautiful Alec to appear.

As I sat down on to the cold snow, waiting for my love to come, I studied my midnight blue clock. It had a white fur cuffs on both arms and around the hood with a dark black patent on the felt of it. I had tired around my neck with the brown plated strings that were ether sides of the big hood that covered my head. If I was to bend my head down, looking at the ground, you could not see my face. The clock was just as tall as me, only just missing the ground when I stood up. It was beautiful and I love it. My father gave it to me as 15th birthday present and I have never gone a day without wearing it. The villages call me shadow, but my really name is Tessa.

The sound of slow footsteps, the soft padding sound of someone crushing the snow beneath their boots as they walk towards me sitting on the fallen tree log, snaps me out of my trance; I look up and see my love, Alec Garson.

He was 6ft, tall for his age, with beautiful brown hair and matching deep brown eyes that I could stare in for days. He was lean with a well-built body to die for. Though the best thing about him is what is inside. He is the sweetest and sensitive person I have ever met. Of course he shows they small amount of people this side of him. Jane and I are the only people he lets in, the other villagers are cruel and blind to see past the vicious rumors they say and see the beautiful man there really is.

"Tessa" my love whispers running up to me grabbing me into a bone crashing hug.

"Alec, is everything ok, my love? Jessica said it was argent." I say remembering my hands maid running up to me saying Alec wanted to meet me as soon as possible in our meadow.

"I'm afraid no, my love." Alec saying, holding my face in between his two hands. He was looking deep into my eyes, showing me all his worry and fear.

"Alec wants wrong" I say holding his hands either side of my face; they were cold from the snow and rough from working on his family farm.

"Jane over heard the elders talking. Tessa they think Jane and I are witches. Tomorrow at noon they coming and going to burn Jane and I at the stake" Alec said with a tear slipping out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"No! We cannot allow that to happen! You are not leaving me! They have it wrong" I almost yell. Somehow Alec and my foreheads were placed against each other as we still looked deep into each other's eye.

"Do not fear, my love, I would never leave you. Jane and I are leaving tonight at dust and I have come to ask you if you would join us?" Alec says looking at me with pleading eyes. O how I love this boy, I would go anywhere with him.

"Of courses my love, But -" I never managed to finish my sentence as Alec crashes his lips to mine, slowly moving his lips with mine. This is different from our normal kisses, which were fiercer more urgent. But this is sweet, calm and loving. He is showing me his excitement and love, making my knees goes weak. My hands feel down his arm then reaching and hooking behind his neck crashing him closer to me.

When we both could no longer breathe he pulled back but still resting his forehead on mine. "Then I shall prepare the horse. Meet me at end of dust on the outside of town, the west road." He says pulling till our faces are inches apart looking deep into my eyes.

"I will be there, just make saw you and Jane will be there and in good health. I could not live if anything happens to you." I admit to him, staring back into him chocolate eyes; his pale completion makings them seem darker, I notices.

"We will, I must go now and pack. See you at dust, my sweet" Alec says quickly giving me a sweet peek on the lips, then looking in my eyes one more time before he turns and walks away from me.

***that night***

"Lady Tessa what are you doing?" the surprised sound of my lady maid Jessica comes from behind me.

"Jessica you scared me" I say putting my hand to my heart trying to slow it down.

"I'm sorry miss, but what are you doing?" Jessica almost yells pointing towards the half full bag on my bed.

"Jessica" I say running up to her holding her hands, pulling her towards the bed. We both sit down on the edge of bed. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course miss" Jessica replies.

"Then I have wonderful news" I say skipping up to my wardrobes.

"What is it Miss?"

"Alec has asked me to join him tonight; we are running from this vile town to a new life together, With Jane of course." I add quickly.

"That is great news miss" Jessica says quickly walking up to me. "But I will miss you greatly" she says looking down at her hands.

"As I shall miss you" I say giving her a big hug. I will miss Jessica; she has been a great friend over the years.

"WE GOT THEM! EVERY DOWN TO THE VILLAGE FOR THE BURNING FOR THEWITCH TWINS!" someone yell from outside followed by screams of joy a crashing.

I pull back from my hug with Jessica to look at her panicked.

"Jessica what do they mean they got the witch twins" I say with a shaky voice.

"I don't know miss" but I don't hear her well, for I am already running, running to check that the witch twins are not my love and his sister. It can't be. Alec said they planned to do it tomorrow.

As I run throw the village, shoving passed the annoying villagers, trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes so I they don't blur my vision. All I could hear was the villages yelling 'let them burn, let them burn' and cheer - like they are looking forward to this murder!

As I get closer to the center of the village the crowed gets thicker and harder to push past, I start to see people I know. Like Mr. O'Larry who owned the candy store and Mrs. Donervin who use to sit at the front of her house knitting jumpers for her kids; Samuel and Frank who were standing next to her cheering along with the rest of the village.

The closer I push passed the bodies of the people I have known all my life I can start to hear the screams and pain, of panic. Jane.

Faster I run pushing past the villagers till I am near the front where I can see the stake of fire wood that goes a least 4ft in the air. And what I saw on top made my skin craw, my heart break and panic strike every bone in my body making me freeze in fear.

There on the top of the blocks of wood was Jane and Alec.

"LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" I scream shooting forward again, pushing to the front of the line when someone grips me round the waist.

"NO! PLEASE _PLEASE_! LET THEM GO" is sob fighting against the arms around me.

"shut up Tessa" my father hisses in my ear, when I look up and see he is the one who gripped me.

"please father please! They can't do this! Please." I beg my father

"no, you will be quite and watch this. It is a good lesson for you, never let a witch in." My father says holding me tighter.

"no! NO! ALEC! JANE! NO SOMEONE HELP THEM! _NO_!" I yell, looking up at the man I love and his sister.

Jane was fighting trying to get free, her once beautiful blonde hair was now full of mud and blood and her dress was ripped. She was screaming at the villages, death frets. She was always the fighter.

Alec was standing there with his eyes close, he looked like he was saying something over and over again quietly. His hands were tied behind him and I could see he was holding Jane's hand for dear life. His beautiful face was red and strained with his tears, I have never seen him cry before and I never want to again.

"ALEC! ALEC!" I scream fighting my father's hold on me. ~"ALEC! I LOVE YOU!" I yell "JANE! JANE"

Jane's head turns and glares at me, but this isn't her normal hating glare. This one I can see in her eyes she is begging.

"LET THEM GO! PLEASE SOMEONE LET THEM GO!" I yell again struggling in my father's hold.

"Shut up now, little girl." My father growls smacking me over the head knocking me over, so I fall face first in the mud.

I slowly look up to see Mr. Garson Jane and Alec's Father standing next to the stake of fire wood, with a touch in his hand, watching his children with a hard expression. There was no love in this glare, just hated.

"FATHER! PLEASE! _PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" _I hear Jane yell desperately, still fighting. Alec was still, only his lips moving, like he was prying. His eyes were closed; face calm - like he wasn't scared of death, like he embraced it instead of fighting it. And that broke my heart. That he could give up his like so easily - like it never meant anything, like _I _never meant anything.

Slowly I tried to stand up again when something sharp banged into the side of my head, pushing me down again. The throbbing in my head grew worst and worst as I heard the towns yells of joy and happiness.

I looked up from the puddle of mud I was pushed into, refusing to give up saving the one I love, and saw Mr Garson lower the torch setting fire to the stack of wood that held Jane and Alec. It went up in flames fast burning everything in its way. You could hear the crackling of the wood and the screams of pain from Jane, Alec just stayed quite.

Suddenly there was a scream of pain coming from the back of the crowed, followed by another one. The whole town went silent, apart from Jane. Soon the town was screaming with pain and fear, some were running for their life and some were just frozen in shock, Jane and Alec were forgotten. I tried to turn my head to see what was happing but the share pain in my head made me gasp and fall back down.

I could see a blurry outline of someone running toward Jane and Alec, pulling them out of the fire. What was happening?

Before I could even life my head to try and get to my one and only love a shape stabbing pain came from my neck. Had someone stabbed me in the neck? I felt someone grab my head and hold me back as they attacked my neck with their knife.

After what seemed like forever they dropped me, leaving me in the worst pain imaginable. My body was burning; it felt like I had been thrown in the fire. Every nerve in my body was screaming, yet I could not make a sound. I just laid there and waited for death to take me. I had nothing to live for. My love was most likely dead and I did not wish to live in a world he was not part of.

It's funny; they say when you are dying that you see your life flash before your eyes, all your memories. I didn't. I just felt the pain, the anger, lost, loneliness and heart break. But most of all I felt powerful, like this was only just a new beginning. Maybe that's all death is, a new beginning.

**sooooo what da ya think? I hope you like it! so review and follow! also I would love to have a beta for this story and my other ones so if anyone wants to leave a review or PM me! I always love to hear from you guys! thanks!**


End file.
